


In Heat.

by Omnicrex



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, References to Knotting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicrex/pseuds/Omnicrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is an Omega on the hunt for a mate. None of the Alpha's in the area seem to be enough, but maybe he'll get lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to wite my own one shot Alpha/Omega thing and there just wasn't enough pissy Omega's being hella choosy about their mate so I had to. Third person narrative mostly from Englands perspective.

It was one of those months where Arthur couldn't catch a break. He hated this part of the cycle, where he gave off that heavy musk that seemed to attract every Alpha and cocky Beta in the bunch. It was down right bothersome when all he wanted was a night out. Of course when it came to drinks he hadn't minded too much, it was easy enough to make an offhand comment about wanting another of something or other and a moment later he would have it.

After all, he didn't have a reputation around this bar as a tease for nothing. He'd built up a name for himself, quite on accident at first, that had most of the eager young men, and a few women, vying for his attentions. Arthur wasn't interested in any of them. Well, there were two in particular that caught his eye. 

The first an older gentleman, sweet and flirtatious. His hair to his shoulders and the color of the suns rays. He would wax poetic about Arthur all night if he let him, those sweet blue eyes sparkling, eyeing Arthur as if he were to devour him. He liked those looks, they got his pulse racing but that was all. Arthur turned him down each time, sometimes going as far as shoving his face away if he moved to close.

The second was a young man, energetic and full of enthusiasm. Tall and broad shouldered, eyes bluer than the sky on a clear day. He strutted around like young men usually did, trying to show off as he chatted Arthur up. He was cute and Arthur found himself thinking more than once about getting swept up in those arms. Maybe he would indulge the boy later when he was less concerned with his potential offspring.

He was sure there had been another, a quiet young man, a beta he was sure with the way he acted but he smelled like an alpha. If he was honest Arthur was intrigued but he was never quiet sure if he'd actually seen the boy or not.

It was the second week of his cycle that month and Arthur was getting mildly frustrated. Masturbating wasn't helping ease the heat nor the need he was beginning to feel. His scent was thick by now but none of the potential mates who stepped forward fit his tastes. He was more snappish than usual, hardly toying with any of them now and making it clear he wasn't interested. The disappointment on their faces was delicious. Which eased his frustration some.

He'd gone to the bar one more time, the last time before he would hole himself up in his house with blankets and ice cream and television. Taking the next two weeks off work as per usual. He'd finished crushing the hope of one particularly persistent male when he smelled him. A heavy scent that reminded Arthur of the sea and his eyes drifted around the bar, there that one.

He'd never seen this man around before, he was tall but not much more so than Arthur was, his body lean, the shirt he wore hinting at the definition of muscle under it. Sun kissed skin and the smile on his face as he spoke to the bartender set him burning. So Arthur moved closer, glancing at him now and then. Finally the man looked over, his body stiffening in the most delicious way Arthur had ever seen, those bright emerald eyes settling on Arthur finally.

He wanted ten of whatever that was.

Arthur gave him an easy, flirtatious smile as the man excused himself from his conversation and made his way over. So, he pretended not to notice.

“Ah~ Do you mind company?” His voice was smooth though with an accent to it that made him ache a little. So Arthur shook his head.

“Not at all, have a seat if you'd like.” Then they were talking, Arthur hardly paying attention distracted as he was when they shook hands. The callouses told Arthur he was a man who worked with his hands and he licked his lips. His name was Antonio Carriedo, the way he said it did absolutely nothing to ease the way he burned, if anything it was a wonder he was still keeping his hands to himself. 

To his dismay Antonio left him wanting more, excusing himself all too soon when his phone went off but he left his number. Arthur wasn't sure how to handle that. When he made it home he was more frustrated than when he left. 

So he called him, somehow keeping the conversation light, and invited him over. To his delight Antonio agreed and they set the time. 

Arthur had showered and was pacing his house before he heard the doorbell. Eager he hurried over, hesitating a moment to calm himself as he pulled open the door. He hadn't expected roses. 

“For me?”  
“Yes I, saw them on my way, do you like them?”  
“Yes I..”

Arthur pulled him inside then and shut the door and then Antonio was against it as Arthur kissed him. His lips were soft like he'd expected just the barest bit chapped. The startled surprise on the mans face earned a groan as Arthur buried his fingers in that soft mess of brown. 

When Antonio's hands were finally on him Arthur almost, /almost/, moaned in relief. He took over then and Arthur was all to happy the give him the lead. The flowers dropped to the floor as the two of them stumbled back down the hall and to Arthur's room. Antonio's hands making little work of stripping Arthur bare on the way. 

Antonio laid him back against the bed, rough hands touching, exploring every inch of him and followed so close by his mouth. Arthur whined, arching against him and tugging his hair. “Don't, tease~!” He whined, not even caring how needy he sounded he just wanted more wanted all of it. 

“Dios.” The word dropping from his lips like a swear or a prayer Arthur couldn't tell. Antonio pulled away and he shifted up to glower at him. It was short lived however as he watched Antonio pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He'd been so distracted by his hands and mouth before that he'd forgotten to strip him too. Not that it mattered now, watching Antonio strip himself was delightful, his movements fluid and easy. Those beautiful bright green eyes dark with lust never strayed away from him and Arthur found himself wanting more of that hungry look. He was going to keep this one if he had to kill a man.

They were kissing again, this time Arthur vying for control of the kiss and the way their tongues danced was almost perfect. Arthur was the first to break it, dipping his head to bite and suck at his lovers neck and earning the most delicious sounds. Arthur ran his hands along Antonio's chest and arms, enjoying the feel of those muscles and the way the tensed as he touched him.

“God Antonio~” His hands were all over him but all too soon Antonio was moving away and Arthur was whining again. It wasn't long before he was back, kissing him again while his fingers probed and pressed, slipping into him and making Arthur arch from the bed. The voice in his ear was husky and beautiful as Antonio whispered compliments in that sweet beautiful Spanish. 

Just when he was sure he couldn't take anymore Antonio was settled between his thighs and in him, god he was thick and filled him in all the right kinds of ways. Everything about this man was perfect. Arthur wrapped his legs around him, urging him on, begging, his hands in Antonio's hair as he tugged on it, heated kisses and breathless words. He was close, so close.

When he said so Antonio shifted, pulling away from him and leaving him empty and whining out a growl of frustration. Then he was turning him over, his ass in the air and he was filling him again. Antonio's chest was pressed to his back, slick with sweat as he moved, straining and giving Arthur what he begged for, what he needed. A hand on his hip the other around his throat, barely squeezing. 

Perfect it was perfect.

Arthur's climax hit him hard, a wave of white hot as Antonio's teeth sank into his shoulder, a growl vibrating in his chest. Claiming him, marking him and Arthur didn't even care. “Yes, yes, God yes~” Antonio's name a desperate prayer on his lips as he tumbled into the sweet bliss of after glow, his lover stilling against him. 

They lay there then on their sides, Antonio's arms wrapped around him. He hadn't pulled out yet, he couldn't, not with the way he was knotted inside Arthur. That was fine with both of them. Antonio pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders whispering sweet words in Spanish and Arthur ate it up, reaching back and threading his fingers in Antonio's hair.

It looked like he wouldn't need to indulge his curiosity in Alfred later after all.


End file.
